


Watching

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce likes to watch, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square filled: Voyeurism (Bruce Banner Bingo)





	Watching

Bruce licked his lips, taking a long breath through his nose. You were lied on your bed, with your legs spread and your pussy exposed, vibrator in hands and a man escaping your lips.

He loved this; watching you pleasuring yourself right at his reach, but still a bit far, just enough to tease him.

“Bruce,” you moaned out loud, and he could see the signs that you were almost ready for your orgasm almost there. “Oh my…”

He held the armchair handle tightly in his hand.

“You’re gonna cum?”

“Yes,” you cried out, clearly desperate. “Bruce…”

“Cum for me.”


End file.
